Tell Me I Was Dreaming
by Nocence
Summary: Sara gets upset when a case comes up, that mirrors the night her father was killed. Will the team ask why she's effected by the case, or will they turn their backs? GSR! WIP
1. The Case

Disclamer: Don't own them

A/N: Thanks the Cybro for the wonderful beta.

**Chapter One: The Case**

The house cast its dark shadow over their bodies as they stood there looking at the commotion. There was a cop talking to a woman in one of the ambulances. Outside the front door of the house there was a young police officer being sick. Other cops were running in and out of the house, along with rescue workers. They weren't sure on how bad it was yet, nobody was talking. So they all stood there waiting, wondering, about what could've happened. Brass looked over at them shaking his head, and then slowly turned, and started too walk over to them. Little did they know case would change their lives as well.

The front of the house had a familiarity to Sara. She looked around a little uneasy. The house gave her an odd feeling, a dark feeling. The twisting in the pit of her stomach told her something was not right. She ignored the pain as she followed behind Grissom and Brass to the house. That's when she froze.

Sara's body was shaking so much she had to steady herself against the doorframe. When Grissom asked where the bedroom was, she simply told him what room it was. She was right, she did know this layout. It was her childhood home, her father's case. This was a dream, that's all. A dream. She had it a million times before. Yet something was different, something she never thought possible.

Sara and Grissom entered the master bedroom to find a man laying face down on the bed, blood surrounding him. The mattress absorbed all of it, leaving the man a pale white in complexion. Sara didn't know if she could handle this. There were deep cuts in the man's back, stab wounds. It was hard to say how many there were; the body was mutilated too badly to count them. This was too hard, Sara felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Excuse me." Sara ran from the room and outside. She lend against the car shaking her head. She saw Nick, Warrick and Catherine walk into the house, but not before they gave her a disappointed look. She turned her head away and looked over and saw a young girl having a wound on her side dressed. She frowned as her hand slipped under her shirt and ran her fingers across her scar. All she could do watch the young girl.

The girl looked down at her feet. The medic that was with her led her by the hand to a social worker standing on the other side of the ambulance. The little girl was reluctant to take the social worker's hand, but eventually had to. Sara had tears in her eyes. _'Just like...'_ All of the horrors that she had buried within herself years ago escaped her. Sara was all alone again on the front porch of her house, her dad dead, mother in custody, being led away by a social worker to the group home. The awful memories flooded her mind. She glanced once more at the little girl, who looked back at her with sad eyes for a second before looking back down at her feet.

Sara gathered herself up and walked over to the little girl. "Hi, my name is Sara Sidle, I'm from the crime lab. Will you tell me your name?" She looked at how frightened the girl was. If she wasn't listening she would have missed her name. "Katie." "Alright Katie can you tell me what happened?" When the little girl started to cry she did something she didn't think she would ever do. She pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her.

"I know," Sara whispered to the little girl, "Everything is going to be okay now." Sara cried genuine tears. She sobbed with the girl. Everything wasn't going to be okay and Sara knew it. The memories would haunt Katie with every little thing that reminded her of what had happened. Which would be everything, at least for a while. A long while. Sara tightened her arms around Katie.

Catherine and Grissom were watching Sara with the little girl. "Gil if you don't do something about her I will." She didn't know what was going on with her and really didn't care. "If anyone should be with that little girl, I should." In her mind she was better qualified in talking to Katie because she had a child. She thought since Lindsey lost her father she could help another child deal with the same lost. She turned to Grissom and just glared at him. "Well are you going to something about this or not?" She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards Sara.

Grissom wasn't really listening to Catherine. Truthfully, he didn't even know that she left his side. Grissom was engrossed in watching Sara with the little girl. He was amazed at how Sara responded to the little girl by pulling Katie to her. Was she crying? Grissom's trance was broken when he noticed Catherine walking toward Sara. He knew her intentions, but it was too late to stop her.

Through her tears Sara saw Catherine storming to her. She pulled out one of her business cards and placed into the girl's hands. "You call me if you need anything at all. Day or night it doest matter, okay." She smiled at Katie and then touched her cheek. "You don't have to be scared anymore." She smiled as Katie and the social worker walked off. She wrapped her arms around herself then turned to Catherine who was now by her side.

"I think you should leave the poor girl alone now, Sara. I'll talk to her. She needs someone who can talk to her," Catherine started, "and you don't have any experience with children, so you can go now." Sara was hurt by her comments. Sure, Sara and Catherine never got along too well, but it was never this bad. Catherine would never get up in her face like that. How did she even know if Sara had or hadn't any experience with children? She didn't.

Sara couldn't say anything in that moment. She couldn't believe Catherine could be that cruel. She turned away and saw Grissom walk up to her. "Gil? Why?" was all she could get out as she hugged him. She felt safe in his arms. Safer than she has felt in years. As he held her, all her memories flooded back into her mind full force. She gripped tighter onto him and cried into his shoulder. She secretly wished they could stay like that for the rest of their lives. That wish didn't come true, they heard a scream.

Sara let go and turned around sharply. Katie's mother was being led to the squad car in handcuffs. Her screams were shrill ones. "Let me go! I want my daughter! Leave me alone!" She unsuccessfully tried to escape the cops. They forced her into the cop car and shut the door, but the screams didn't stop there. It scared Sara how familiar the mother reacted, just like her own. Sara briskly walked away from Grissom toward her vehicle.

"Sara." He ran after her. "Look I know this is hard for you." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look I need you to let Catherine talk to the girl. You are too close to this." He smiled softly at her and touched her cheek. "I have to pull you from this case." He could see the hurt in her eyes as he said that. "I have no choice, honey." He looked around the scene and waved Brass over. "I'm going to have Brass take you back to the lab, you shouldn't be driving like this." He pulled her into a hug as Brass got there. "You'll be okay. Go back to the lab, I'll see you there later." He handed her over to Brass and watched as they walked to his car.

The whole team knew about what Catherine had said to Sara. It was the buzz among the lab rats. When Greg told Nick and Warrick, they went to go confront Catherine to hear her side. There was no way on earth that Catherine was going to hurt Sara and get away with it, if that is what happened. She would have to put up with them if they got emotional.

They split off to go look for Catherine or Sara. Nick saw Catherine walking towards him and stopped to ask her what happened. "She was to emotional Nicky. You didn't see her or the way she acting. Do you know she was crying as she hugged the girl? I had to tell her to back off; and she was to upset about the fact I could talk to the girl better." Catherine was very convincing and Nick believed her.

Nick didn't know why he just took Catherine's word; but he did. He found her in the Break Room making herself a cup of tea. "Sara, you can't get your emotions in check for one case?" He walked over to her and turned her so she faced him. "Do you know what the little girl is going through? I personally think you need to let Cath handle this. After all she is a mother." He smiled at Warrick and Catherine as they both walked in. "Do you know what it is like to have your life change in a moment?" He shook his head at her, and then went to join the pair now sitting at the table.

Sara didn't know what to say. There were no words to explain how she felt. Everyone was putting her down. She set the cup of tea that she had just poured down and quickly walked out of the break room and into the locker room, where she gathered all of the belonging in her locker. _'No one wants me here... I might as well just leave.'_ Sara didn't know what else to do. She was sick of all of the negative comments directed at her. She hated being the scapegoat for everything. How could the people that you thought were closest to you be so cruel? Sara left the locker room and headed for the parking lot.

Sara made it to her car when she heard her name be called out. She turned to see Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg walk towards her. "You guys made your point." She was struggling not to let them see her cry. "I'll be out of your lives soon enough." She couldn't hold the pain back any longer. "Can you guys tell me why? Why don't you guys care about me? Don't tell me you do; because I know you don't." She turned away from them. "You guys don't know anything about me. Not one thing about my life before I came here. If you did maybe you would know why I can't sleep at night." With that she was in her car. She drove away with tears streaming down her face.

Warrick looked at the rest of the group, "You know that she is right. I think we were too hard on her." His voice was gentle. "We will need to apologize next shift." Warrick had a guilty conscience. Something wasn't right. Sara had acted too emotional and it wasn't a rape. _'Maybe she just had a bad day.'_ Warrick shrugged it off and followed the others back inside the lab.


	2. The Box

Disclaimer: Don't own them

A/N: Thank you Cybro, for the great beta job.

Chapter Two: The Box

Sara started to throw things into boxes. She didn't care anymore. She not only wanted, but needed to get away from them. They hurt her more than they could ever know. She had called a moving company that promised same day service to come pack the larger items. She called and cancelled her utilities, and called Ecklie to quit. Everything was in order as she placed a small box in the middle of the floor. "Goodbye." She had whispered but not before closing her door. On the way out she explained the situation to the building manager and wrote her a check to end her lease and repainting.

She packed some of the smaller boxes and her suitcase with some clothes and necessities into her SUV and drove as far away from her apartment as she could before stopping on the side of the road. There was no turning back now. She would miss Grissom and her job, that was for sure, but after telling the rest of her colleagues what she did, she couldn't go back. It would be awkward. Sara still couldn't believe how cruel that they were to her. '_They have no idea what my past has been like.' _She cried silently for a few moments before getting back on the road.

Ecklie had found the gang in the conference room. "Gil, can I have a moment of your time please." When they were both in the hall, he took a deep breath. "Look I don't know what is going on with your team but you need to fix it." He could tell Grissom didn't know what he was talking about. "Sidle, Gil she just called me about thirty minutes ago saying she had to quit. Even though I think she is a threat to the department, I don't think she needs to quit like this. There are potential law suits with the way she was treated by the rest of your team." As he walked way he yelled back, "Fix it Gil, or I will!"

Grissom's heart felt heavy at that the news. _'How can she just quit? She didn't even tell me!' _He walked back into the conference room and just glared at his team. "What did you do to her?" His exit was a quick one. Grissom decided to go to Sara's apartment. She wasn't picking up her cell phone, and her apartment phone had been disconnected.

Before Grissom reached the car, his team had caught up to him. In two cars they made their way to Sara's. Both vehicles occupants remained silent. They all thought about what they had said, the angry words. All wished they could take them back. As they pulled up to her apartment building they let out a sigh. As they climbed out of the cars they walked toward the building. Their stomachs felt hollow and they hoped it wasn't too late. Standing outside her door they all wondered how they got there. The team watched as Grissom knocked. Getting no answer, a key was taken out and the door unlocked. When the door was opened tears formed in their eyes as they looked inside the apartment.

It was completely empty save for a small box with an envelope on top. They walked over to it. Nick carefully lifted the lid and pulled out twenty-some newspaper clippings, all pertaining to the same case, "1984-1985, the case of Laura Sidle..." Nick read from one of them, then read from others, "_Twelve year-old Sara Sidle witnesses her father's death_... _Mother of two, Laura Sidle, taken into custody for killing her 43 year-old husband... Little girl's life changes in an instant... Laura Sidle sentenced to 25-to life._" Grissom's eyes grew wide as Nick read from the articles. He picked up the envelope and opened it as the others crowded around him.

"Dear Team." Grissom started out looking at the others who now had tears streaming down their eyes. "I never wanted you to find out like this. Truth be told I never wanted you to find out. I knew if you all knew about my parents, about my life in general, you would all feel sorry for me. That is something I couldn't deal with." He had to stop and calm himself. "I guess I have nothing more to say but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I bothered you and goodbye. Sara." He looked at the people standing in front of him and waited for one of them to say something.

None of them knew what to say. Grissom was the first to leave, throwing the letter down on the ground before exiting the apartment. Nick followed behind him, "Grissom, I'm sorry! We didn't know! If we knew--"

Grissom cut him off, "If you knew, you wouldn't have said anything! Nick..." He stopped for a moment, "I just... don't really want to talk to you guys right now." he told them before climbing into his SUV and driving to his townhouse.

When they got to the lab Ecklie was on the rampage and ordered the four into the break room. He had heard from Grissom what had happened. To say he was angry was an understatement. "Aren't you just the callous little bunch?" He didn't know how the lab's crime rate would be effective. He would never admit it but Sara had a very good solve rate. "So let me get this straight. Sara went to a crime scene that mirrored the night her father was murdered. Sara got emotional. So instead of you asking her why, you yell at her. What kind of friends are you? Do you know the about of law suits your callousness could cause. If you guys do not find Sara and bring her back here, you all will be separated. I have contacted other labs in the country; they all could use someone there if you get my drift." Ecklie stormed out of the room and past on lookers.

They felt guilty, so they tried to do something to help out. Archie gladly agreed to help them track her down. They were hoping that Sara used her credit cards wherever she was. They had no luck. The last time Sara had used her credit cards was to withdraw $1200 dollars from the bank. They don't know why they thought she might have been stupid enough to use the credit cards; Sara was smarter than that. For God's sake, she was a criminalist. The $1200 was enough to get her gas and food for wherever she was going.

"Have you guys talked to Brass? Maybe he can put out an APB on Sara's car." Archie turned to Greg who was sitting next to him. "Is it true this case with the woman murdering her husband was just like what happened to Sara's parents; and you all were angry and yelled at her for being upset?" Once Greg nodded Archie walked to the door. "That was cold Greg. I thought Sara was your friend. How could you hurt her like that?" He turned back and crossing his arms, he waited for an answer.

"We didn't know Archie! Sara never said anything to us!" Greg defended himself, even though he knew it was wrong in the first place. Greg and the others had the feeling in their gut that Sara wasn't close by. It would take awhile for them to find her. At least until she called or used her credit cards. They were in for the long haul though. They would find Sara, even if it took awhile.

"So, since she didn't open up that gave you the right to put her down? You know a true friend would never have done that." Archie was angry. He couldn't see why they had acted they way they did. "Fifty bucks says if it had been anyone of you guys instead of Sara, you all would have been supportive." He was just too upset to talk to Greg anymore. He knew nothing could justify what had happened. "Just leave. If anything comes up I will page you." He watched as Greg just walked out.

Sara lay on her hotel bed, her back propped up on the pillows that lay behind her. With the phone in her hand, Sara dialed her brother's number and listened to the quiet ringing on the other line. Her brother lived in a small town near San Francisco called Cole Valley. It was a smug little community on the outskirts. He helped her through many bad times. Sara would call him, or go and visit him for his comfort and guidance.

"Hi Vinny…no…I stopped over at Rancho Cordova...can I tell you when I get there?" Sara was sat there with tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, I should be there tomorrow…you sure it's still okay I stay with you for awhile? ...I know but Lisa and the kids are at her parents…" She smiled at something he had said. "Alright…did I ever tell you are my favorite brother? …That's why you're my favorite…Yes, I will call you when I leave, yes…I'm not going back…yeah I'm for sure…I love you too Vinny." She hung up the phone and looked down at her computer. She typed out a few letters then closed the computer. Snuggling down in bed she fell asleep.

The next morning, Sara got up and dressed, called her brother to tell him she'd be there in a few hours, and then left to go find a place to grab a bite to eat and some coffee. She found a small internet-ready cafe on the corner of Lux and Timberfire that she heard made some pretty good muffins. It was from there that she sent out the pre-written emails to the rest of the team. She grabbed a muffin and some coffee on her way out.


	3. The EMails

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Three: The E-Mails

Nick had just got home. He was unable to sleep due to the guilt. True, he knew better than to yell at someone for being emotional. He decided he would check his email before going back into work. His inbox only had one email, from Sara. He slowly clicked on it in fear what it would say. As the email opened up he closed his eyes and began to cry. He didn't know if he could read it just yet; but he knew he had to. He had to find Sara tell her he was sorry for not trusting in her. He opened his eyes and began to read the words:

_Nick, _

_I don't know what to think anymore. I am sure that you have already been to my apartment. I can't believe that you and the others can be so cruel. I thought that you were like Vinny. I thought of you as my brother. I thought of you highly. I still can't believe what you said to me the other day. I thought I knew you. But I guess no one really knows anyone, no matter how close they are to each other. I wished otherwise._

_Nick, I'm sorry that I ever wasted your time; I won't be a bother anymore. I've gone away where I will start a new life. Don't try to make contact with me or try to find me. I am not coming back. Nick, I don't know what to do. I can't trust anyone except myself and Vinny now._

_-Sara_

Just as Nick had done, Warrick sat at his computer after he had tossed and turned all night. He wished he would've said something before Sara took off. There were plenty of changes. Maybe if he'd stood up for her she would've taken off. He went and got a cup of coffee then returned to his computer. As he sat down, he noticed he just got an email. He was shocked when he noticed whom it was from; and as he read her words he cried:

_Warrick,_

_I'm sorry that things didn't work out. I would have liked to stay at least a bit longer in Vegas. I have to know one thing though; why didn't you stand up for me back there? I know that you didn't want to be with the rest of them on this. I know you cared about me. I understand that you are closer to Catherine and Nick, but... I thought maybe you knew it was wrong and would have stopped them. _

_I know that from the beginning our friendship has been rocky. We never did talk much and I regret that. I know that you are a very kind person. Was all of this because of what happened when they first brought me in? I mean, bringing me in to investigate you would surely had to have set off some alarms in your common sense, telling you that I wasn't a trustworthy person. Especially after I told Grissom about you going gambling instead of working. I'm sorry. Please never try to contact or find me, and I will forever be out of your way._

_-Sara_

Warrick couldn't believe what he reading. What he was feeling before now felt a thousand times worse. He started to question himself, on the reasons why he didn't stand up for her. He knew one thing, there was no way he was going to let her leave thinking the way she was. There had to be someway he could find her and at least talk. He picked up his phone, "Hey Nick, it's me…so did I…Look lets meet at the diner and talk. Call Archie maybe he can get a track on the email…yeah…see you in a few." He hung up the phone and left.

Catherine opened up her laptop to get some work done. She didn't feel all that guilty about Sara leaving. She never really liked her much anyways. She was checking her email when she noticed one from Sara. '_Maybe I should just delete it' _She thought. Catherine started to move the mouse over the delete key when for some odd reason couldn't click it. She might as well read it. She crossed her arms and read what Sara had to say:

_Cath, _

_I don't know what to say. I never told you but I always felt like you were my sister. A sister I was never lucky enough to have. There was no way I could tell you about my past. How I grew up, all the pain I went through. See I know you would cry because you have Lindsey. You always get angry and upset when you know a child is being hurt. Now how would you feel if you knew someone you worked with went through something so horrible?_

_There was another thing, wasn't there? It was Eddie's murder. Maybe I should explain. I knew that if I could get the case to court they would've thrown it out. How do you think Lindsey would feel if the person on trial for her father's murder was found not guilty? That is no justice. Tell Lindsey I'm so sorry. Also don't look for me, not that you would._

_-Sara_

Greg looked around the lab for something to do. It was a slow night and he wanted to keep his mind off Sara and what he had done to her. Archie was right; he didn't have to be mean like that. There was no logical reason to join the others in their rage-fest. All for what? Sara to leave them? It wasn't worth it. He checked his email and surfed the web. Greg perked up when he noticed a letter from Sara in his inbox. The words were solemn:

_Greg, _

_I thought if there was one person I could count on at the lab it was you. You were one of my truest only friends. What happened back there changed my mind. I want to understand why. Before this happened, you had me thinking that I might be happy with you. Funny huh? Now there is no way I could be with someone who hates me as much as you do. _

_I watched you grow from a lab rat to a great CSI in the works. When you became a CSI, things changed. You became one of them. Your hair, your clothes, the way you act, and the way you treated people. Before you would want to listen to all sides; but now you hear one side and go with it. Your actions left me wondering if you even care. Like I told the others don't bother finding me._

_-Sara_

Greg was no longer bored. He called up Nick, Warrick, and Cath and told them what happened, "Wow...So you guys got one too? Wanna meet for breakfast? ...Okay...sure...the diner across from the lab...Got it. See you then!" Greg pulled into the diner's parking lot about the same time Nick, Warrick, and Cath did. They sat down to eat.

Nick looked at the menu for a minute and then threw it down. "I can't eat." He crossed his arms. "I don't know what I was thinking. Sara was like one of my sisters. How did we get here? We hurt her so bad. What if we can't find her?" He looked at the others who just looked at him. "We need to do something now. I printed off the email maybe they have clues." He placed the copy of the email on the table for the others to read.

They read it over and over and over but didn't find anything. "We can ask Archie to trace it!" The idea came to Greg's mind. Maybe he can find out where she sent it! "I really wanna know! We NEED to find Sara and bring her back. If not for us, we should do it for Grissom. We owe it to him." They all agreed and headed over to Archie's to see what could be done.

Archie saw them walking in his direction. He knew that at some point they would be there. Nick had called him earlier and explained he and Warrick had gotten email. He was inclined to not help them, because he was still angry. Then he thought of Sara alone, upset, and possibly scared. As they walked in Nick handed him a piece of paper. He took the copy of the email he was handed and read it. "Huh, I never knew Sara had a brother." He looked up at them and then to the computer. "This is going to take awhile." He didn't even notice as they walked out.

Archie's scan indicated that Sara sent the email from a small town in California called Rancho Cordova. Archie doubted that Sara was stupid enough to send the email from her brother's house, and he was right. He paged Nick and the gang to meet him in the A/V Lab after lunch. They showed up before, so he gave them the results. "Sara is in Rancho Cordova, California. She has sent the email from an internet-ready cafe right in the center of town. I don't think she is there anymore, and if she is, she will be leaving soon. I don't think Sara is dumb enough to have sent an email this early from her destination town. She sent them on the way. My guess is that she is going to San Francisco or somewhere near because that is her hometown. Where she grew up. Her alternate life is there. Good luck guys." The gang looked at each other and then nodded and headed out the door with no words except a thank you to Archie.

"Should we talk to Brass or Grissom yet?" Greg looked at the others. "We have her brother's name, where she sent the emails from, and we know she is more than likely heading back to San Francisco." He couldn't believe they weren't moving. "Guys, come on, we have to find her. What if…" He didn't want to think about it; but he had to say it. "She gave us copies of articles. She sent us emails saying goodbye. I don't want to say it, but what if she…if she." He suddenly broke into a sob; he finally realized that he might not ever see her again.

Grissom sat in his apartment. Life was harder for him somehow. Life seemed to be meaningless now that she was gone. He had no purpose, no desire to do anything anymore, and no passion for his work like he used to. It was dull. He used to think of the saying, 'No Pain, No Gain' but this was far too painful to go any farther. He had to do something. Grissom was scared but afraid to admit it.

Grissom had got a call from Ecklie stating he should check his email. He knew the others had got emails for Sara; but he was afraid to look. He was scared that she might not have emailed him; but also if she did. He feared what the words would say. What if she was angry with him as well. He secretly wished he were with her. He wanted to find her and hold her. He knew that wouldn't happen just sitting where he was. So he gathered up his courage and checked his email.

There he found five emails, three of them junk. One from an insurance company and the other... '_Sara'_ he thought. He hesitated with the mouse for a few moments. Should he open it? What if she was angry with him as well and, even worse, never wanted to speak to him again either? But on the other hand, what if the email held clues to where Sara was? He thought of that and told himself that he needed to open it. He did, and he read it silently to himself:

_Grissom,_

_What can I say? I'm sorry I left without thanking you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most. Also thank you so much for the opportunity to work with you, even though I was a bother to you. I never meant to stay this long; but I loved you. I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. _

_I never wanted to hurt you. You can be happy now. Since I'm not there to cause you trouble or…Sorry Gil. I can't go on, it just hurts too much. Goodbye Grissom, please don't come look for me._

_-Sara_

Grissom didn't know which he was. Happy? Sad? Miserable? Joyous? No, none of those, or maybe all of them. He was glad she hadn't been mad at him, but he was depressed because she was still gone. He couldn't live without her. No, not after she had told him that she loved him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. _Who now!_ He wasn't angry. Just frustrated. He got up to get the door anyways.

Grissom opened the door but went to close it right of way. Catherine pushed the door back open. "Gil, just listen to us, please." She didn't wait for an answer, she just pushed her way in followed by the boys. "We have a lead on her. Archie was able to track her to a café. Knowing Sara she sent them then left. Archie also suspects she might be heading to the San Francisco area." She couldn't understand why Grissom was just standing there. She would've thought he would have said something about the information. "Well aren't you going to say something?"

"I am not talking to you guys," Grissom said, clearly still upset. Their information was helpful, but he was in no mood to discuss it. "Please leave." He told them before forcing the door closed on them and locking it. He walked over to his computer again and booked a flight on Jet Blue to San Francisco in the morning. Then, he went to his bedroom, packed, and tried to get some sleep before the morning. _'God, I hope I find her.'_ were his last thought before drifting into a deep sleep.


	4. The Unlikely Hood

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Four: The Unlikely Hood

Sara knocked on the door like she had done many times before. When it was opened, she started to cry. She stepped inside and welcomed her by putting his arms around her. "Oh Vinny, what am I going to do?" She held him close to her. "Why did they do this? I just don't understand." She pulled way from him and looked into his eyes. "Am I really that hard to love?" Her exhaustion finally caught up to her making her legs give out from under her, collapsing her to the floor.

"Sara, you need some rest. We can talk later." He said in a gentle, caring voice. She nodded in agreement and he led her to the spare bedroom. It was a cozy room with nothing except for a bed, small dresser, and a hope chest at the foot of the bed. "I made it up so that you can put whatever you want in here. I took the junk out and cleaned it for you." She nodded thanks and hugged him again, silently crying into his shoulder. After he left her, she lay down for bed thinking only about one thing; Grissom.

Kevin walked in the bedroom to check on Sara. He sat down on the side of bed and brushed the hair from her face. He hated what her co-workers had done to her. If he could he would go there and give them a piece of his mind. He couldn't understand why anyone would hurt his sister that way. He could hear her mumble the name Grissom in her sleep. How he hated that man. He knew if he ever saw him Sara would have to hold him back.

Grissom arrived in San Francisco at about 9:48 in the morning. She had to be here somewhere, and he felt it. He asked around at a couple diners and coffee shops if they had seen a tall brunette by the name of Sara Sidle anywhere around in the last couple of days. All of them said no. _'This is hopeless,'_ he thought to himself. _'San Francisco is a large area to look.'_ Grissom made his way to the cafe next door.

Outside the door he saw maps of San Francisco and the surrounding area. "You know, if you want a good site to see, you should go to Cole Valley. It is full of charm; I should know, I have lived there all my life. Everyone is so friendly; you should go. I think you would like it." A woman in her fifties picked up a map and handed it him. "Trust me, you'll find what you are looking for there."

He took the map with a warm smile, "Thanks, but I doubt I will really find what I am looking for. It is almost an impossible task." He nodded another thanks and then went on his way. _'Maybe the people in Cole Valley have seen Sara' _he thought. It wouldn't hurt for him to try. After all he had been walking around down town for nearly two hours, so he hopped in his rental car and headed to Cole Valley.

Grissom pulled up outside a diner forty-five minutes later. He didn't want to stop, but if he passed out from exhaustion he would be no help to Sara. He entered the diner and took a seat towards the back. After he had finished his meal he went to counter to pay. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for a friend. She left suddenly and I need to see if she is okay. I've been told she had family in the area, last name is Sidle." He looked around and could see everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

The woman looked at Grissom and hesitated before speaking, "Yeah, there is a Kevin Sidle about two blocks from here. I dunno if I should give you the address though, you might be a stalker." The people in the bar chuckled.

Grissom pulled out a picture of him and Sara. "Have you seen this girl?" He pointed.

The lady saw the resemblance in Sara and Kevin and gave Grissom the address. "Be careful though, he's a cop," she said as he exited.

Grissom drove over to the house and debated if he should go see if she is there. He shook his head, after he had come this far. He made his way to the door and rang the doorbell. He was about to take off running, when the door opened. "Sara, I'm glad you are okay." He made a step to hug her but stopped when she backed away. The tear lines on her cheek nearly made him start to cry. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms, and kiss her tears away.

"Go, please. I don't want to talk to you. I told you not to come find me." She tried to shut the door on him, but he pushed it back open a little. "Sara, please, just--" But that was all that Grissom managed before Sara forced the door shut on him. He stood with feet firmly planted on the ground. He wasn't going to leave. He refused to until he could get a chance to talk to Sara.

As he rang the doorbell, Sara and Kevin could hear him asking them to please to open the door and talk. "Why won't he go away?" Kevin asked Sara, exasperated.

In a way she was glad he'd come to find her; yet in another she just need space and time to think. One thing was for sure; there was no way she would go back to Vegas. "I'll talk to him if that's what it takes for him to leave." Her voice was trembling as she spoke. She went to open the door and stopped. "I…I can't do this right now." She turned to look at her brother who was obviously angry. "I'm sorry Vinny" She walked back the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kevin was furious, he couldn't believe that after Sara had told him not to come and find her, he came anyways. He opened the door and was face to face with Gil Grissom. "Look, I just want to--" But before he could say more, Kevin punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I want you to leave my sister alone, you hear me! She didn't want you to come here in the first place! Why are you so stubborn? All that you had to do was STAY in Vegas!" Grissom held his nose. Kevin was a cop, but he hadn't hit him too hard.

Grissom looked up at Kevin. "All I want to do is talk to her," Grissom started, "It is all I have ever wanted to do through all of this." He had half a mind to take off running into the house. He needed to talk to Sara, to explain things to her, make her understand he was just as angry as she was. Above all, he wanted to know what it felt like to hold her in his arms.

Kevin looked at him square in the eye. "Don't you think she has been through a lot in her life? I don't think you can begin to understand what she has gone through. You know what else? She was strong; then she moves to Vegas and all she seems to do is cry." He shook his head in disgust. "Just get out of here, and tell the others to stay away. I would hate for one of them to get arrested for disturbing the peace." He laughed as he shut the door.

Kevin went back to the bedroom where Sara was and asked if she was alright. "Sara, will you be okay while I go to work? I don't think that you will be seeing that Grissom guy for a while. Make sure you don't answer the door though okay?" Sara, with tears still streaming down her face, nodded and curled up on the bed. She wanted Grissom to go away, but she didn't want Kevin to be so harsh on him. Kevin silently left the room and left Sara alone.

Nick and Warrick had followed Grissom to San Francisco; but had no luck in finding him or Sara for that matter. Brass told them that there is DMV records for a Sidle in Cole Valley, so that's where they headed. They stopped at the same diner Grissom had hours before. When they walked in they caught site of three police officers in one of the booths. They walked over to them and Nick pulled out a photo of Sara. "I'm sorry to bother you, but we are looking for our friend. Her name is Sara Sidle and we thought she might have family here."

The officers were quiet for a minute. They were told by Kevin that Sara had come to San Francisco to stay with him because her co-workers had upset her back in Las Vegas. "Umm..." one of the officers said before they heard something from a few yards away.

"Nick! Warrick!" It was Sara, and she was angry. Her face was red and she couldn't say anything else except for, "I told you that I didn't want you to go looking for me!" She stormed out of the diner. Everyone in the small diner stared at Nick and Warrick as if they weren't from earth. Kevin gave the two a death glare before following Sara out of the diner. Nick and Warrick didn't know what else to do, obviously Sara didn't want them there, so they left as well; left to go back to Vegas.

Grissom watched as Sara walked down the sidewalk alone. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He knew this would be the last time he would be able to talk to her; because he knew if her brother was to find out then he would be in some serious trouble. Seeing his chance, he got out of the car and ran up to her. "Sara, honey, please listen to me. I need to talk to you." He placed his hands in hers and waited for her to say something.

Sara couldn't think of words, and she knew that there was no escaping him any longer, so she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Grissom's arms were hugging her to him. It felt so right. Sara's body was as if it was made for him and him alone. Sara buried her face into his neck and silently cried. He lost all thought at the moment and cared only about Sara.

"Let's go inside to talk okay?" Sara took Grissom's hand, leading him into the house. "Gris, before you say anything, I'm not going back. I can't." She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I cannot be near them. Maybe in time, I will go to visit, but that is a strong maybe. So if that is why you came here then you can go now. Nothing you, Nick, or Warrick can say or do will change my mind." She walked away from him and took a seat on the couch. Placing her head in her hands she waited for him to say or do something.

"Sara, I--I need to tell you something important," he started. She just looked at him, expecting him to say it. "Umm..." Grissom was starting to sweat. _'I need to tell her how I feel.'_ She put out his hand and when she took it, pulled her up to stand directly in front of him. "Sara, I love you. Not just a friendly love, but also a stronger one. From my heart." Her eyes started to tear up. "Sara, I have always loved you. It always felt right, but I never acted on it because I didn't think that you felt the same way about me. That was until I read the email." They just stared at each other, their faces dangerously close. Grissom could feel Sara's hot breath on his mouth.


	5. The Accident

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Five: The Accident

Grissom couldn't believe how beautiful Sara remanded even after she had been crying. He couldn't stand her being that close any longer, without letting his feelings take over. He placed his hand on her cheek and captured her lips. He couldn't believe how good it felt kissing her. If he would've known how good it felt, he would've done it years ago. "What do you say we go get something to eat?"

Sara was still in awe and she could barely speak, "Uhh, yeah sure... Lemme... Lemme just call Kevin to tell him where I will be, okay?" and that said, walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. She didn't believe it. It was what she had waited years for. She had waited so long for this man to even notice her and now that he did, she was both terrified and joyous at the same time.

Sara waited a couple seconds before hearing Kevin pick up. "Hey Vinny, I just wanted to let you know, I was going out for a bit…to get something to eat…No…with Grissom…Vinny please…I know…yes." She looked back at Grissom who was now walking towards her. "No, I already told him that…he won't…yes…look Vinny he wants to talk…alright I promise…bye." She hung the phone up and turned to Grissom.

"Let's go." Grissom opened the door for Sara and they walked out. When they were outside, Grissom put his hand on the small of Sara's back and led her towards the car. A few minutes later they were sitting in a small restaurant about five miles from the house. Grissom sat reluctantly in the seat across from Sara, but he wanted to be right there next to her. No words came from either of them, they just stared. It wasn't a deafening silence, but a comfortably subtle one.

"I have a meeting with Zack Anderson the day after tomorrow. He runs the lab in San Francisco. He was my supervisor when I worked there. He said they could use me, so I'm going to go in and get transfer papers started." She grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. "I'll be okay, in time; but I'll be ok." She smiled while nodding her head.

"So you really are staying huh?" He knew that if she had already made these arrangements and if she was going on with them, nothing was going to change her mind about staying. He was bound to leave San Francisco alone. Sara just looked at him with wide, teary eyes. He knew that it would be awkward for her to go back, but he needed her there, with him.

"I have to stay. Maybe in awhile, a long while I might consider going back. Right now however I just can't do it. It hurts just to think about it." She stood up and moved to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Gris, there is always the option of you moving here. You've talked about teaching. I'm not saying you have to, but I just want to lay all our options out on the table." She went to get up, but was stopped by him.

He gently pulled her back down after catching her wrist. Grissom so badly wanted to stay with her, but it was a big decision. He would have to give up what he had in Vegas. "Sara, I don't know if I can do that... I will have to think about it, I mean--" Sara put a finger in front of his mouth to silence him. Them she leaned over and kissed him lightly before pulling him up from the booth. They headed back to the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Sara put her hand on Grissom's leg. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? I know this charming B and B about thirty minutes way. It's a chain of one of the ones that one of my foster parents owned." She smiled at him and took his hand. "We could…talk in a more comfortable surrounding. That is if you want, plus you should rest before you head back; but if you just want to take me back to Kevin's that would be fine as well." She waited for him to decide what he wanted to do.

"Bed and Breakfast if fine. I don't think I want to run into Kevin for a while. Not after what happened earlier today." Grissom told her. Sara nodded and gave him directions to the B&B Once inside and checked in, they went up to their room. They sat uncomfortably on the end of the bed. Now that they were there, it was a little awkward. He watched as the moonlight from the window shone on her delicate face. This was the second time he had seen this within the day, and it made his heart flutter. He was the first to speak, but it wasn't intentional, "God, Sara, you are so beautiful." With that, he touched her cheek again. A joyous tear fell down to her chin.

Sara kissed Grissom's hand. Closing the distance between them she pulled his body against hers. All she could think of at that moment was the way it felt in his arms. She felt safe and secure. "Is there anything I can say or do to make you stay?" She gripped tighter on to him. "I don't want to lose you Grissom." She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes. "I'm in love with you." She draped her legs over him while she pulled his lips to hers.

Back at Kevin's house, something terrible was happening. Because of the Cole Valley environment and friendly community, Sara hadn't been locking the doors on her SUV lately. A dark shadowy figure moved around to the driver's side of the door and while ducking, opened it and slid in. Hotwiring wasn't the hardest part for him because there want a thing the man knew about driving. He sloppily drove out of the driveway with great speed. It was so good so far then about ten miles away, he bent down to look at something in the floorboard that looked a little like a gun. It was a gun! He swerved and out of nowhere a semi turned into Sara's stolen car. Flames engulfed it immediately.

_Grissom and Sara continued to kiss as he slid his hand around her waist. Slowly he slipped his fingers under her shirt. . The feel of her skin made his energy surge. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He pulled away from her and stared in her eyes. His hand moved up and cupped her cheek. He placed his head against hers. "I don't want tonight to end." He held on to her as he moved them back further on the bed. When he was satisfied he flipped so she lay under him. _

"Kevin!" someone shouted from the wreckage, "C'mere!" Kevin's partner put his hand on his shoulder and whispered in a caring voice, "I'm sorry... it's Sara's car." Kevin couldn't speak. _'There is no way...' _He knew Sara wasn't dead, he could feel it, but he couldn't assume anything. There were many things that could have happened; she could have been driving and she is dead, she could have been taken, she could be somewhere right now trying to get back, or for all he knows, she could not even know that her car is gone yet. He was still worried though, so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed her cell and no one picked up.

_Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom as he started to kiss her neck. In her wildest and wettest dreams his touch was never this good. Her hands slipped down his back. As her hands came to rest on his waist, his kisses moved to the other side of her neck. She could feel his breathing on her neck as it increased. Her hands went under his shirt. After she pulled it off, her hand rested against his chest. They looked deep in each other eyes for a moment before kissing once again. _

Kevin knew that if Sara was in the car, she would have had her cell phone with her, but when he had tried to call, there was a ring and voicemail. The phone would've been destroyed in the crash if it were in the car with her. 'I wonder if she knows her phone is off. Or maybe it is on silent... cause it still rings... but why would she have it on silent? Does she know her car is gone?' Questions raged through Kevin's mind. Some good, some horrible. What was he supposed to think?

_Grissom wondered if Sara could feel his heart pounding as they kissed. He finally felt the urge to feel more of her body. He slid her shirt off with great ease. He slid his hand into her bra and massaged her breast, before removing the bra completely. He then moved his hands so they rested on her hips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he moved against her body. _

Sara's brother saw the situation as an advantage. He could keep the rest of her co-workers away with this one. He picked up the phone and dialed the Las Vegas Crime Lab's number. "Hello? Yeah...hi, can I talk to Mr. Gil Grissom? Out of town huh? Okay... " Kevin kicked himself because he knew Grissom was in California, but in a way he was hoping he would've been on the way back by then. "Then is there anyone else I can talk to from his team... or maybe a friend of Sara Sidle's that works in the lab? Okay... thank you." The receptionist forwarded the call to Catherine. "Hello is this Ms. Willows... Hi, I am Kevin Sidle, Sara's brother... I'm afraid that I have some bad news..."

_The smell of Grissom's cologne intoxicated Sara's senses as she kissed his neck. Her fingers brushed through his hair as her kisses moved back to his lips, as her hands moved down his body. She moaned in his mouth when she let her hands fall down to his abdomen. Her fingers trembled as she tried to undo his paints. She wanted to feel his masculinity in her hands. She wanted to take her time and enjoy the moment she has waited a lifetime for. Yet in another way she just wanted him right then. She wanted him to take her soft and slow in one way; but in another she wanted him hard and fast._

It was all over the news not even hours after the incident. Everyone in the lab turned on the TV and gathered around. "Law Enforcement officers are trying to turn over the scorched wreckage in hope to find body parts tonight. They suspect the owner of the car, a Ms. Sara Sidle, was driving too fast and rammed into the side of a large oil truck. Hazmat has been called in for precautionary measures, but found nothing in particular. More on that at seven here on Channel 5 News. Now for a little spor--" The TV buzzed off. Catherine, Ecklie, Greg, and Archie were shocked. Their Sara...

_Grissom loved the way her hands felt sliding along his hardness. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he needed to have all of her. His hands made a beeline for the top of her pants. He quickly undid them. Sliding his hands down her underwear, he moaned. He couldn't believe how her wetness felt against his fingers. He wanted to feel more of her. He forever wanted to have her mark on him, for everyone to know that he is hers._

"Oh my God..." was all that Greg could say, "Why'd it have to end so bad? I feel like I'm going to be sick." He announced to everyone before dashing out of the break room in a hurry. Ecklie and Catherine knew that they had to tell those who didn't know.

_Sara moved against Grissom's fingers. It felt so good and so right She pulled his head to her neck. She had never felt so good in her life. Her mind was so clouded as she felt his hands move deeper and faster. She got the sudden urge to kiss his just as hard and deep. A few seconds into their kiss she had to cry out. "Oh Gris" She knew that she had to have him now, all of him. "Please Gil, make love to me. I need you so bad." She pushed down his pants as he pulled down hers. _

Right then, Nick and Warrick entered with solemn faces. "We couldn't talk her out of staying." Nick said in a low tone. He was obviously holding something back. Ecklie gave them both looks.

_Grissom snuggled himself between Sara's legs. As he slowly slid into her, all the nerves in his body tingled with ecstasy. His body slightly shook while their bodies moved together. He couldn't believe how amazingly great she felt. He licked his lips and retrieved her lips into his once again. "OH God Sara, you feel so great." He moaned as he felt her nails scrape across his back. _

Warrick elbowed Nick in the side, "We didn't get to talk to her at all. Sara and her brother, along with some cops that worked with Kevin were in the diner. Well, she spotted us in there and yelled at us really quick before rushing out of the diner." He sighed. Sara was never coming back, and the two of them had to face the truth.

_Sara put her legs around Grissom's waist. Her nails slid all over his back. She pulled away from his lips and looked deep into his eyes. Her hands slid up and held his head. "Gris, don't stop." Tears feel down her face as she felt him move faster into her. Her hands gripped the headboard. She held on tight until her knuckles were white. Her stomach began to flutter as he started to drive her over the edge. _

"Well, I hope you guys are happy!" Ecklie actually had tears in his eyes. He desperately tried to hide them. "You all drove Sara to her death. I don't know ho--" Nick and Warrick reacted to this. They hadn't heard the news. It was almost seven o'clock, so Catherine turned on the news again, pointing to Nick and Warrick when Sara's story came on.

_Grissom grabbed the back of Sara's leg, swung it up so the back of her knee rested on his shoulder. Then he took her other leg and did the same. He would never have thought she was that flexible; but glad she was. He liked how deep in her he felt. It made his heart feel like it was going a million miles a minute. He wanted to hold on all night; but he wasn't sure if he could because of how great it felt. His head rested on her shoulder as his hands slid under her, resting on her shoulders._

"They have not been able to turn the car over yet, but they are getting close," A southern accented woman gave the report; "It is a tragic accident here. It looks like the driver may have been drunk. However no official word has been stated at this time. All efforts to reach Sara Sidle have failed. Authorities have stated that there is a chance Miss Sidle may be elsewhere in the city. Thank you for watching Channel 5 News at seven! Please stay tuned for any updates regarding this news story as events unfold."

_In the position she was in there was no way she could move. The only thing she could do was put her arms around his neck and kiss his head. She could feel him moving faster and deeper. She could feel her muscles tighten. Her moaning, just like her breathing, heavily increased. "Gris…I'm…please" Her body began to shake as she drew to the edge. _

Nick and Warrick didn't move. They had just seen Sara. How could that have happened? "Does--uh... does Grissom know yet? I mean... has he come back from San Francisco yet?" They were worried that he would shut himself off from everyone.

_Grissom caressed Sara's cheeks as he continued to thrust harder in her. "Look at me…Sara…I want…to watch your eyes." As he pushed her to reach her climax, he watched her eyes dilated. A few more thrust into her he climaxed himself. He kissed her a few more times then lay down next to her. He pulled down the blankets and slid underneath them. Then he gladly welcomed her in his arms. _

"No, he is still gone. Maybe we should call him now." Catherine told them before taking out her cell phone. She got his voicemail when she called, which was weird because he usually always answers his phone on the first or second ring. "Now I'm worried. He isn't answering his phone. What if he was in the car with her? Oh, I almost forgot to call Kevin back." She picked up the phone and dialed in his number. "Hey, Kevin... Yeah, we saw it. I have a question, Grissom wouldn't have been in the car with Sara if she were driving would he... no. It's not that... really... okay... thanks. I will. Bye."

_Sara rested her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. Her fingers circled around his chest while her eyes started to feel heavy. Finally everything that had happened in the past few days had caught up to her. She was so tired and so badly needed to sleep. Her eyes drifted close as he played with her hair. "Gri…s please don't… leave me. Say…you'll …move here." She fell asleep before he could answer her._

She shook her head to the others. "Maybe we should go out there... again," Nick suggested, "We can help them, and it is the least we could do." Catherine and Warrick nodded in agreement and they headed home to pack for the trip. All of them felt a part of them gone as they left, as if their own mother or father or sister had died a horrible death.

_Grissom smiled as he looked down at her. He wondered if he should really consider moving to be with her. After all she had moved for him, and he did love her. As he lay there he thought of an idea that would make them both happy. He decided he would tell her when she woke up. His own eyes started to go heavy as he watched her sleep, and within a few moments he was asleep himself._


	6. The Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Seven: The Goodbye

Grissom slowly woke and smiled at Sara as she slept soundly in his arms. He slightly lifted his head, looking at the clock. He was worried that he wouldn't have her home before Kevin got home. Dealing with him was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment. "Hey Sara, wake up honey." He shook her shoulder slightly. "What time will your brother be home?"

She didn't wake at first, but then stirred slightly before groaning and pulling the part of sheet she was wrapped in over her face. Grissom hated to do this to her. "Sara, honey, please wake up. It is already nine o'clock. What time is Kevin supposed to get home from work? "At the mention of the time, Sara's head turned to the clock. There was a look of sheer terror on her face. Kevin was supposed to leave work at seven. Surely he would have been at the house by nine. Her gaze drifted toward Grissom.

"Oh shit, we got to go." Sara jumped out of bed. She grabbed her phone and noticed it was dead. "Shit, my phone is dead. Do you mind if I use yours?" She mouthed 'thank you' to him when he handed her the phone. "It's busy. God, I hope Vinny doesn't go overboard about this." She threw the phone back to him and finished getting dressed. "Gris, Vinny, he's just very protective over me. He's the only one that has always loved me."

"Sara, we gotta get you home, come on," They got in the car and headed for Kevin's house. Sara panicked when she couldn't find her phone charger. Sara didn't know what was going to happen, nor did Grissom. "Here," he said as he handed his phone to her, "Use my phone. Keep trying to get a hold of him." Grissom was worried. Kevin was a cop, and Grissom didn't want to mess around with him. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"Come on Vinny, pick up." She was worried that his phone still was busy. "Damn, I can't think of the number to the station." Her stress level was high again and she could feel the tears start to form. She threw her purse down on the floor. "I cannot believe I forgot my charger. Grissom, I think it might be wise if you just drop me off and leave before Vinny sees you."

"Okay. Sara, why do you call him Vinny if his name is Kevin?" Grissom asked her in a low tone. Her surprise was evident. This was one of the first times Grissom had started a conversation about things other than work. She knew that there would be a change after what had happened in the last day, but she never thought that it would come this quickly.

"See his full name is Kevin-Lee Alexander Sidle. When I was little I couldn't say Kevin-Lee, which my parents insisted on calling him I might add." She looked over at him and smiled. "I was like two or three Grissom. It just came out Vin-Lee. When I got older it turned into Vinny. I tried to call him Kevin, but he likes me calling him Vinny. It's something special between us." She looked down at the phone still in her hand. "I do call him Kevin sometimes though." She put the phone to her ear, to try again.

"Oh, that is nice," Grissom smiled gently at her. They turned up on Kevin's street and their eyes widened. "Oh my God..." Grissom looked up and down the street. It was lined with cars and police cruisers. Grissom's hands once again gripped the steering wheel as if it were his only lifeline. The pulled up behind a sheriff's cruiser. "I think…I better go in with you." He was reluctant, but opened the door and got out.

Sara just nodded and ran from the car. She was scared that Kevin had got killed that night. She never thought she would get to the house fast enough. She had to see what was going on. The need to see Kevin became overwhelming. "Vinny!" She burst through the door yelling. Tears streamed down her face when she saw him get up from the chair and hugged her. "Vinny what is going on? I've been calling all morning and couldn't get through." She just held on to him.

"Where the hell were you!" He shouted after he let her go. He was worried sick about her and nothing that she said at the moment was going to change how upset with her that he was. "I have called your cell phone and checked all over town! I've made calls to almost all restaurants within the twenty mile radius!" His eyes were piercing into hers like lasers, making her flinch as he yelled.

"I'm sorry…my phone is dead." Sara looked down at the floor as she tried to explain. "I tried to call when we noticed what time it was." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at him then back to the door where Grissom was. "I didn't know I caused this much trouble for you. Maybe I should just go." Her arms wrapped around her own body as she shook. "I'm sorry Vinny."

Kevin grabbed Sara's elbow and turned her toward him. "Look, Sara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell--I just... I want you to know I care about you. I wanna know where you are, I want to know what you are doing. Can we talk?" he asked her. Sara looked toward Grissom and he nodded. She went into the back bedroom to talk with him. Grissom turned when he heard his name. Catherine was standing with Ecklie in the far corner of the room.

"What do you think you are doing? Did you think it was funny to not answer your phone all night? Wait! What were you two doing that you had to turn your phone off for?" Catherine looked hard at Grissom as she walked up to him. "Gil, you didn't…I mean you two…" She motioned with her hands. "We shouldn't talk about this in here." She looked around and then pointed to the door. Let's go outside to talk, alright?" She followed him out the door.

"Sara, you need to tell me if you aren't going to come home at night. I was worried sick, and to top it off, your car was stolen and wrecked. God, Sara, I thought it was you that was in the wreck." Sara's eyed widened when she heard this. Her car had been stolen? Why didn't they call and tell her? Oh, wait...they did... Sara didn't know what to say to her brother. If she was out all night, and her car hadn't been stolen, she didn't think that this would have been a big deal. Sara looked down at her hands. "Anyway, Sara, where were you all night last night anyways?" He asked accusingly.

"Vinny, I'm sorry, okay? I thought I had my phone charged. I just have been so crazy lately." She stood up and walked to the door. Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob. "Vinny, I don't want you to be angry when I tell you. Okay, look I'm not going back. I…can't. Last night we went to talk and we…we ended up…" She took a deep breath. She knew that he was not going to take this well. "We ended up sleeping together." Her eyes drifted to his. "Vinny, I don't know what to say."

Kevin was silent. Nothing he could say was going to relieve the awkwardness of the moment. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no words seemed to make their way through his dry throat. The silence was deafening. What should he say? That he was happy for them? But he really wasn't, Kevin still hated the guy; and he didn't want to yell at her again. If he did that, she might just flee from him. His eyes widened then closed shut tightly before he turned away from her.

"Vinny…please look at me." Sara's hand touched his shoulder. "He's going to come out once a month when I get my apartment. We're going to try to make it work…here. He promised me, he told me he loves me She wanted Grissom in her life, but not without Kevin. "If you want me to tell him to never come back, I will. If you want me to choose between you and him, I will. Just…I don't know." She glanced around the room and sighed. "I'll go…alright. I will stay at a hotel until I get an apartment." She grabbed her suitcase and started to put clothes in it.

"Sara, I'm not going to make you leave. In fact, stay, please." Kevin was willing to work things out. Sure, he didn't like Gil Grissom that much, but if he didn't want his sister hurt, he would have to learn to deal with him. "I... I will try to... like him. It's just that he hu--" Sara pulled him into a tight hug before he could say anymore.

Meanwhile outside Grissom and Catherine stood talking, while Ecklie stood by. "Cath, before you say anything, don't. We were just going to talk, but I let things get out of control."

"Is she going to come back with us then."

"No, she wants to stay here. We're going to work on it, on us."

"Oh how nice. Does this mean you are moving here?"

"At some point, I might." Grissom could see the disappointed look on their faces. "Look I've spent all my life living for the job. I need something more. Listen why don't you, head back to Vegas, I'll be behind you, no later than a day."

"I hope you know what you are doing Gil. When you get back we need to talk." Ecklie chimed in before he and Catherine walked off.

A little while later, Sara came out of the house followed by Kevin. Grissom was on the curb when they came out; he had been thinking about what he was going to say to the others when he got back to Vegas. Kevin told Sara to go get something out of his car and then started to walk in Grissom's direction. Grissom put his head down and shut his eyes tightly before getting up._ 'If Sara had told Kevin what happened last night, he's going to kill me.' _ But then Grissom noticed Kevin's eyes; they weren't angry, upset, or mischievous, but where soft and content. _'Maybe she didn't tell him...'_

Kevin looked at Grissom. He didn't see what Sara saw in him. "Look, Mr. Grissom, we need to talk." He motioned for him to walk further down the sidewalk. "I don't like you and you know that; but Sara, she loves you. I will work on getting over how bad you have hurt her. All I want from you is to give her the love she deserves. She has been through a lot in her life, some things you don't know. There are some things she hasn't even told me." He was upset to admit it but it was the truth. "Just, don't play games with her. Make it work or stay away." He nodded to him then walked away.

Grissom was surprised. He had expected Kevin to tell him off. Grissom nodded even though no one was watching then headed over to where Sara was by Kevin's car. "What was that?" he asked her. She gave him a small smile and explained her and Kevin's conversation. He nodded, understanding. "I have to get back to Vegas. But I will be back very soon."

Sara put her arms around Grissom and held him tight. She didn't want to say goodbye, she was afraid he would not be back. "I trust that you will be back, and soon." She pulled back and looked in his eyes. He was hers now and she realized that. "I love you. I'll count the days until you come back." She smiled as he ran his hands down her cheeks. After a long kiss or three, she waved to him as he drove away.


	7. The Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Seven: The Surprises

It had been six weeks since Sara had seen Grissom; but they had talked everyday. Today was the day he was coming to visit. As he came into her view, she got excited and nervous. When he got closer she walked as fast as she could to him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I missed you so much." She kissed his cheek then stared into his eyes. She couldn't wait until they got back to apartment. She had a surprise for him that would change the relationship between them.

When they got inside the door, Grissom looked around. "So this is your new place? I like it." Grissom smiled. When he was around Sara, smiling was all that he could do. Grissom took a seat next to Sara on her new couch and leaned over, planting a kiss in her hair. Sara was all smiles, but something was different. She had to have something on her mind. He threw her a questioning gaze, and Sara knew that it was time to tell him.

"Gil, I…we…" Sara took a deep breath. "I want to show you around." She took his hand as she walked over to the hall. "That's the kitchen." She continued down the hall opening the doors as they walked by. "Here is the bathroom…here is the office…this is our bedroom." She went to the last door and stopped. The butterflies had completely over taken her stomach. She slowly opened the door to a sage green room. "This will be the baby's room."

Grissom's mouth dropped open and he froze in place, unable to move. Sara knew it was her cue to say something. "Grissom... I... I am pregnant," And then realized that she might need to clear something up in case Grissom took it the wrong way, "It is ours." She motioned between herself and Grissom. He still remained silent, but it wasn't an upset silent.

Grissom didn't know what to say, so instead of speaking he pulled her into his arms. He started to kiss her deeply. Finally finding the words he cupped her cheeks. "We're going to have a baby?" He placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"I…we go tomorrow. If you want to come, with me that is."

"Sara, I…I wouldn't was to miss it for anything." He lent in and started to kiss her. "Who else knows?"

"Just my doctor, my boss and you." Sara laughed.

Grissom didn't know what else to do, so he stood there holding Sara as the minutes flew by. He eventually got stiff and had to let go. That was when a thought came to his head, "Kevin doesn't know? I mean... shouldn't he be the first to know? You guys don't live too far apart."

Sara took his hand, as they both walked to the master bedroom. "I wanted to tell you first." When they entered the bedroom she turned to him smiling. "The only reason Brent, my supervisor, knows is because…" She didn't want him to worry about her, but she knew she should tell him. "I almost passed out a couple times at work. And he made me go to the doctor." She could see concern in his eyes. "It's okay, I'm fine... our baby is fine. I just thought I would wait until after you left to tell Vinny. He still doesn't like you too much; and if he were to find out about the baby, he might kill you."

Grissom's features were flooded with relief. "Okay. So..." Sara knew that he was trying to change the subject, and they sat again. He just looked at her for the longest time, "God, your... beautiful, Sara." Sara gave a shy smile and turned her head away for a second. "I love you." He told her before softly kissing her, sending tingles down her spine. It had been a long time since she last felt like she did at the moment.

Grissom and Sara fell asleep in each other's arms that afternoon. They both had worked the night before; and both were worn out. He woke up to find her gone. As he walked down the hall he heard her throwing up. He walked up behind her and pulled her back. "I'm here now." He knelt down to her, while rubbing her back. "Sara…" Before he could finish his sentence, doorbell rang.

Grissom knew Sara couldn't get up, so he got up to answer the door. He wondered who would come see her at this hour. The doorbell rang again when he was a few yards away. _'The only person I know of that would come see her is...'_ He opened the door and came face to face with _'Kevin!'_

"Where is Sara?" Kevin walked in, pushing Grissom to the side. He heard the toilet flush, so he knew she was there. He started to walk down the hall, stopping at the bathroom door. He watched Sara brush her teeth. "It's true isn't it?" He was angry he had to hear it from someone else, not from her. "Dammit, all we been through and you didn't tell me."

Sara turned around, alarmed, "Kevin..." She tried to stop his rampage, but he just wouldn't stop yelling.

"WHY didn't you tell me first? I have a ri--"

"I was going to, but I thought that I should tell Grissom first."

"I'm your brother! We are closer to each other... Damn... we only live a few miles apart!" Kevin began to walk out of the room, arms still flailing. He muttered something under his breath and stood by the window, running his hands through his hair.

Sara followed him out. She couldn't believe Kevin was this upset. "Vinny, I'm not going to argue with you over this. You know perfectly well Grissom had the right to know first. He's the father." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I was going to tell you in a couple days. I was concerned you would try to push him away." She walked over to Grissom and put her arms around him. "Wait, how the hell did you find out? Nobody know, besides my doctor and…" She shook her head. "Brent!"

"I came over to bring you some lunch, since you were not here, I thought you were working. So I went there and your boss said that you were off today. He also said..." Kevin trailed off. He ran his hands through his hair again, "He said congratulations and I asked for what. He then asked me if I was excited to become an uncle. I knew something was wrong and told him that I questioned him. That is when he told me that you were pregnant. I still can't believe you didn't tell me. How long have you known?" He knew Sara wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him, but he felt jealous in spite of himself.

Sara really didn't want to deal with this right now. She just wanted some crackers and some juice, and then to go to bed. The morning sickness was starting to take its toll on her. "I've only known for…" She put hand on her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her. She stood there trying to push the sickness way so she could talk. "I only found out…" It was no use; she ran back to the bathroom and got sick.

"Kevin, I think that you should leave, she isn't feeling too well." Grissom told him. Sure, he never really liked him, but he knew that Kevin was hurt that Sara hadn't told him. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't tell me until a few hours ago... and she has known for a while now." he told him, stressing 'while' in his sentence.

Kevin didn't think he should leave. Sara was his sister, plus he helped his wife through her pregnancies. "I'm not going anywhere. She's my sister, so I will take care of her. You will be gone in a few days and only God knows when you will be back. So who will take care of her then?" He was fighting back the urge to beat Grissom up. "You know, if you really love her and want to take care of her, move here. Be here for her every step of the way. I know you won't do that, you're too afraid. Just like a coward." He stepped into his face.

"Stop!" Grissom and Kevin turned around to an angry Sara standing in the doorway that led to the hall "Just stop it! Why do you have to be immature and act like little arguing toddlers?" The agony showed on her face. Grissom knew perfectly well that was burdensome for her to be put in the middle of his and Kevin's altercations. It had happened to him many times. Especially when he had to choose between Sara and his job.

Grissom knew Sara was right, so he walked past the two and went the bedroom. He pulled out a small velvet box that was tucked deep into the bag. He wanted it to be perfect tonight when he asked her to marry him. He had decided to move to be with her. The weeks that they were apart she was everything he thought about. Now knowing they are going to have a baby, he couldn't express how happy he was. He took it as a sign that he made the right decision. He took a moment in the bedroom to think of what he would say to her.

When Grissom was out of sight, Kevin looked Sara in the eye, "Sara, Grissom is going to leave. I told you that this was going to happen. If he doesn't want to commit his life to you and move here, I don't think he cares too much about you. Maybe you should just leave him." Sara didn't believe it; Grissom would never leave her in her current state. He seemed so joyous when he found out... _'It is not possible.'_ Sara was furious with Kevin. He acted horribly.

"Vinny, he loves me, he said so." Tears started to build up in Sara's eyes.

"Sara, if he loves you why isn't he out here?" Kevin didn't wait for her to respond. "I'll tell you why, because he doesn't care. How many times have you called me and you were crying because he hurt you so bad. Sis, I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Grissom has done nothing but that."

"I know that Vinny, I do. He's changed I know he has. He's happy about the baby. So I'll ask you this again, please just stop challenging him. I don't want him to feel as if he…just please, for me."

Kevin didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing hat entered his head, "Sara, I tried that! I tried to pretend that I liked him, and I sucked at it! What else can I do? Leave you two out of my life completely!"

"No, I don't want you out of our lives completely, just give us some slack. Let me do what I think is right. Oh, and stop pretending, try to actually like him. Don't think of the negative things... just... Vinny, I love you... and I love Grissom also. There is no way for me to choose between the two of you, and you know it. The way you are behaving towards him... well... It is like you aren't the Vinny I know. Please..." By the time she was done speaking, she was on the verge of tears. When Kevin stood and said nothing, Sara blew out some air and walked back toward the bedroom where Grissom was 'hiding.'

Grissom could hear their voices but not their words. When he saw Sara walking towards him, he put the ring in his pocket. "What's this?" He softly whipped the tears from her face. "Come here." He caressed her hair as he held her in his are. "Its okay honey, everything will work out." He held her tight as her sobs got louder. He looked up and saw Kevin at the doorway. "Hey, look at me." When she pulled back he pushed her wet matted hair out of her face.

Kevin entered the room, walking straight up to Grissom; they both turned to him. "Look," He told Grissom, pointing a finger in his chest, "I know that you don't care for Sara as much as you say or else you would stay here! So why don't you just--"

"Vinny!" Sara shouted, but he didn't listen.

"No, Sara... stay out of this! Why don't you just leave us right now! What? You scared to have some resp--"

"Vinny!" Sara tried to intervene, but it was useless.

"Sara, I said stay out of this! Are you afraid of a little responsibility? I mean... God! You are going to be a father!" Kevin just wasn't going to stop.

Grissom stopped him in his next sentence, "Look! Just for your information, I _am _staying! I have been planning it for a while now. When I found out about the baby, it made me want to stay even more. Sara is more important to me than my job back in Vegas... what do you take me for?"

"You what?" Sara asked looking in Grissom's eyes.

"I told Ecklie I was done. When I was at work I did nothing but think of you. I started to look for jobs out here. I found one, I'm going to teach at the college. I start next term, but I will have to go back to Vegas for a few more weeks to finish things up." Grissom explained.

"You're really considering moving here to be with me?"

"No."

"Oh," Sara whispered.

"See? I told you Sara, he doesn't care about you," Kevin interrupted.

"Kevin, I tried to be nice to you for Sara's sake; but would you just can it for a minute?" Grissom snapped before turning back to Sara. "Honey there is nothing to consider. I love you; I want to be with you."

Sara smiled,"Grissom..." The words just wouldn't seem to come out.

"Wait, Sara, I forgot something... "He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, showing it to her. She gasped as he got down on his knee. "Sara, will you marry me?" He was nervous. It was awkward asking Sara to marry him when Kevin wasn't ten feet away.


	8. The Party

Disclaimer: Don't own them

A/N: Thanks Cybro for they great beta job.

Chapter Eight: The Party

Sara sat on the plane in between Grissom and Kevin. She was nervous about going back to Vegas, but they decided that it would be easier for them to get married in Vegas that it would be San Francisco. So there she sat in between the two men who loved her and loathed each other. "Who are you going to ask to stand up with you, Warrick or Brass maybe?" She turned to look at Grissom.

"I think maybe Jim, he and I have been friends for ages now. What about you?" Grissom turned to Sara.

"Oh, uh... I never really thought about it... maybe Nick, I don't know..." Her mind wasn't all there. Kevin nudged her on the arm and she tried to ignore it. Kevin had been different lately. She wanted Kevin up there with her, but at the same time she wanted one of her friends to be there; she thought back to what had happened months before, but shook it off. "I'll get back to you." Sara just stared across Grissom, out of the window. It would only be a few more minutes until they land; maybe then she would be able to think straight.

He could see her mind wasn't there fully. He knew it had to be hard for her; but he knew everyone was eager to see her. The team wasn't the same without her, Vegas wasn't the same without her. He took her and rested his head next to her ear. "You know, I think Greg would like to standup with you. I think he would look best in a dress as well, don't you think?"

"What? Oh... I... no..." Sara cleared her throat, "Sorry, heh... it would have to be Catherine...I mean, sure, we aren't the best of friends, but she has been there for me when I needed her. Like when Hank.." Sara didn't want to talk about Hank, so she changed the subject, "Wait, have you thought of a place for our honeymoon yet?" Sara gave Grissom a wide grin.

"Well Jim has something planned. He says it's a surprise and is a gift from him and the team."

"Oh," Sara put her hand on her stomach, which was doing flips.

Grissom could see she wasn't really listening to him. "He said they were going to send us to Antarctica, where we will stay in an igloo."

"That's nice, I heard the weather was good this time of year," Sara simply stated.

Kevin rolled his eyes and took Sara's other hand. He knew she was scared to go back. He had seen that look a million times over. "It will be alright Sara, I'll be right there with you."

Soon, they felt the familiar feeling in the pits of their stomachs; they were landing. Sara was thankful. She felt a little sick and thought that if they had to stay up any longer, she would have had to lock herself into the small closet of a bathroom for the remainder of the flight. The sound of the wheels of the plane woke Sara from her thoughts. When she jumped, Grissom was there to hold her hand. For the first time in a long while, Sara noted she was happy.

Brass was waiting for them as the three left the baggage claim area. He hugged Sara tight in his arms. "So I hear you're stealing Gil from us." Letting go of her he looked into her eye. "California has been good to you Sara. You are positively glowing." He pulled her into a hug once again. "So I take it he is your brother?" He let go of her and extending his hand to Kevin.

Kevin gave Brass a firm handshake. Brass looked him in the eye. _'Kevin doesn't seem as bad as Grissom described..._' Brass thought. Grissom had told Brass the reason he had a bruise on his face when he came back. He told him about the argument that lead to it, and what he had done after it. Grissom broke Brass's train of thought, "Well, I guess I need to start getting my office packed up, ya know?" They left the airport.

"Right, well, I will go stay a hotel. Just point me in the direction." Kevin turned to Sara and starred in her eyes. "I will stay away, just let me know when the wedding is." He was still upset about the two getting married. He felt as if his little sister was settling on someone who truly didn't love her. He knew he had to really start to attempt to get along with Grissom now. After all the man was going to be his brother in a matter of days; but no matter what, he is the father of his niece or nephew.

"Kevin, you shouldn't have to st--"

Kevin interrupted her. "Sara, I want to... plus... I've never been to Vegas- Well, that once... but ya know how that went. I want to explore a little, and... I know you two need your time alone, so... I might as well.." Sara knew that Kevin was right. She was kind of happy that Kevin was going to stay in a hotel. He could enjoy himself and Grissom wouldn't be near him. Sara didn't want anything to interrupt this wedding, even if it was her own flesh and blood. No, she had waited too long.

Grissom and Sara entered his town house shortly after dropping Kevin off. "I must get to the lab and start to pack."

"I can pack here if you like." She looked around the nearly empty house.

"Sara, I think the others would like to see you." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know, Gil."

"Hey, I promise it will be fine. They all want to see you." He turned her to look at him. "What do you say you come help me pack, and then we go to get something to eat?"

"Sure, sounds great." Sara smiled at him then she pulled his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart, they stood staring at each other. It was a change of pace for Sara. Chasing just to end up in the lead. It felt good; she thought of it as a new freedom. One she could reach out him for at any time. As long as her and Grissom could keep this up, she was free. Sara could kiss him when she felt like it, she could embrace him, touch him, be with him, and she could smile again. That was one thing she missed from before: smiling.

The drive to the lab seemed to take longer than the flight, and just like on the flight, her stomach tightened. She had her hand over her mouth trying to push down the sickness. She leaned forward, turning on the air. She leaned her head back against the head rest as she closed her eyes. When she felt the car come to a stop she opened her eyes. The lab was straight ahead, that made her feel even worse. She knew she had to go in, because the sickness was taking its toll, and it was a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to control it.

"Are you ready? I think that they are waiting." Grissom stated simply. Oh, sure, it was easy for him. Grissom gave her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to cheer her up in any way that he could. He knew it wasn't easy for her, but the team would have to see her again eventually. Might as well get it over with. Grissom got out of the car, walked around to the other side, and opened her door for her.

Sara got as far as the door before she stopped. "I don't think I can do this." She took a few steps back, while starring at the door. She didn't know if it was the nerves or the hormones stopping her. "I just don't know." She walked back to the car and leaned against it. She stood there for a few moments with Grissom by her side. "Do you think I'm being stupid, because I'm scared what people will say? I mean I've never cared before, but now…" She placed her and on her stomach. "Can we not tell them about her just yet?"

"Whatever you want, honey..." He put a hand on her back, "Sara, they really do want to see you. You can take as long as you want, but eventually, even if it isn't until the wedding, you will have to see them... I mean, you might as well get it over with." Sara knew Grissom was right so she inhaled deeply before nodding and walking forward. It had to be done.

They walked through the doors and it was unusually quiet. The halls and the labs were empty. Grissom gave Sara an odd look as thought he was wondering what had happened to everyone. He could see her start to tense up. "You feeling alright? We can stop at the restroom if you'd like." He knew it was almost time for the morning sickness, this was really late afternoon sickness kicking in.

"Um, no it is okay." She told him even though she felt a lot like locking herself away in the bathroom. She felt a sense of home being back, but felt uneasy at the same time. No one was there, it seemed. That was probably the only reason why she felt uncomfortable. She remembered a time when she practically lived her days away in the lab. It looked and felt so different now.

"Grissom." Ecklie came around the corner and starred that him. "Could you follow me please." It wasn't really a question or a request but more like a demand. He turned around and started to walk away. "Oh." He quickly turned back to them. "Miss Sidle, you should see this as well, since you're the reason he is leaving." He led the couple down the hall and to the Break Room.

Grissom and Sara stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was before them. Surprises and congratulations were being shouted into the air as they entered. There was a surprisingly large cake on the table, and what seemed like the whole lab gathered around it. Grissom's eyes widened. "Hey guys!" Catherine was the first to go over to them. She gave them both bear hugs, Grissom first of course. Nick followed, then Greg, and finally Warrick. Ecklie decided against any physical contact and stood back watching.

"Sar." Warrick took her hands. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for everything, but he knew they all had to move on. He could see something different in her eyes. "Did you do something different?" He smiled when she shook her head. "It's just you so look so much more beautiful than I remember." He pulled her into another hug then released her. "Come on girl, lets get you a drink." He pulled her away from Grissom.

Catherine approached Grissom once again. "Gil, something is different about Sara. She doesn't seem as enthusiastic as usual." Grissom just watched Sara. He didn't want to reveal to Catherine that Sara was pregnant. He also didn't want her to think that Sara wasn't happy, because he knew she really was. Even happier than before they were together. Catherine walked away without acknowledging her leave.

Catherine went and stood next to Nick. "What's wrong?" Catherine looked at Nick, while she questioned him.

"Is Sara acting funny to you? I mean, she isn't herself." Nick could see something different about her but couldn't pinpoint it.

"I agree, there is something different."

"Maybe it's because of what happened," he shrugged

"No that's not it. Well, not all of it. There is something else."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm sure we will find out before they leave."

"Maybe, I think I will go and talk to her," Nick sighed. "You know when my sisters acted weird like this, they were pregnant." He walked away not really realizing what he said.

­­­­­

The surprise party went on for a couple hours, and Sara felt the morning sickness settle in. Catherine was watching her curiously and she knew something was wrong when Sara whispered something to Grissom and briskly walked out of the room in the general direction of the bathroom. Catherine felt guilty for following Sara, but she just had to. Her curiosity got the best of her. She knew what was going on as soon as she entered the bathroom.


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own them

A/N: Thanks Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Nine: The Wedding

Grissom noticed Sara had been gone for quite some time. He looked out the door and watched as she and Catherine walked back from the bathroom together. He was concerned that something may have started while they were both gone. He walked out to meet them, taking Sara into his arms. "Hey, is everything alright?" His eyes moved back and forth between the two women, who both had smiles planted on their face.

"Umm, well, Catherine knows now," Sara told him, "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone until we are ready for them to know." In the background, Catherine nodded. Grissom was still a little nervous about the whole "Catherine knowing" idea. She could never keep her mouth shut before. What makes her think that she is able to keep something this big a secret?

Boxes were stacked for high on his desk. Only one open one remained "That's the last of it." Grissom placed one last item in a box and closed it. He and Sara had been packing things up for nearly four hours straight. He was concerned when she didn't answer him, so he walked around to the other side of his desk. He felt bad as he saw that she was resting her head in her arms as he leaned on the desk, fast asleep.

Nevertheless, Grissom smiled. It always warmed his heart to see Sara sleeping. She always seemed so content, as if all her burdens were lifted from her while she was dreaming. Grissom didn't want to wake her just yet. Instead, he went to find Nick and Warrick to help him carry the packed boxes out to the SUV. As always, they were willing to help.

When they only had almost finished packing up the car, Grissom went to wake up Sara. He softly shook her shoulder, "Sara, honey wake up." He smiled to himself when she only turned her head the other way.

"Hey Gris, if you and Nick take the last two boxes I will carry Sara out for you." Warrick spoke up as he reentered the empty office.

"Yeah, thanks, she's really out of it." Grissom bent down and kissed her on the top of the head. He then watched as Warrick scooped up Sara and carried her out the door, with Nick carrying the largest box behind him. He stood there for just a moment, before he picked up the last box. He carried it to the door, and then walked out after shutting the light off.

Sara looked absolutely gorgeous. The white gown that she had picked out hugged her body perfectly, showing off her ever curve, yet not too much. The flipped-back veil on her head seemed to give off a halo-like glow in the lighting of the room.. She couldn't believe that this day had come so soon. She was glad it was glad Grissom had come to his senses. She don't know how much longer she could have lasted without him. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

Kevin walked in and just looked at her for a moment. "Sara, you look so beautiful." He walked over to her and hugged her. He didn't want to let her go, he was so afraid to. He knew he had to though. "I will always be here for you, if you need me. Don't be scared to come to me." He pushed her back and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Now let's get you married." He gave her a soft kiss on her check and they walked to the door.

"Kevin..." Sara grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. She pulled him into another hug, this one longer. "I love you. I want you to know that... no matter what happens, I will always love you." Sara thought she heard a sob come from him, but couldn't be too sure. Kevin pulled away and looked her in the eyes before the two of them walked out off the room.

The ceremony was beautiful. Sara and Grissom's smiles could light not only the room but world itself. When Grissom was saying his vows, the ones he wrote himself, to her, tears glistened down her face. By the time it came for the groom to kiss his bride, not one eye was dry. Everyone was happy for the couple. Everyone knew the two were made for each other, they were soul mates. The whole thing seemed like a page out of a fairy tale. A fairy tale ending was all that was needed, but they would all have to wait to see if that would come.

"Okay, everyone! Please! Can I have your attention!" Catherine announced to the crowd in the reception hall, "Thank you. Now, the bride and groom have an announcement that they would like to make to everyone while you are still here." Catherine handed the microphone over to Sara.

Grissom came to stand behind her and he put his arms around her. Sara didn't know how she was going to announce that she was pregnant. How would everyone react? Would they be happy? Maybe they wouldn't think she was capable of taking care of a kid? Sara knew that there was no turning back now, so she took the mic and breathed in deeply.

Sara stood there for a few minutes, while everyone stared. She was lost for word, while she looked through the crowed room. "Grissom and I…we…" She took another deep breath, "We are glad everyone could make it, and everyone is being grateful enough to let me steal Gil from you." She turned a smiled at Grissom.

"No, I'm the grateful one." He touched Sara's cheek and smiled. "Not only do I get a beautiful, lovely, talented, and intelligent wife; but in a matter of months she's going to give me a child." He leaned in and started to kiss her, while everyone else was left in awe over what was said.

Sara and Grissom parted and looked at the crowd before them. The gasps still filled the room and then applause broke loose. So they were excited. Sara sighed in relief. Grissom watched as Sara's eyes began to fill with tears. He knew they were not tears of fear. Nor sadness. Nor pain. They were simply tears of joy. The sight filled his own heart with extreme excitement for coming days, months, and years. He put his arm around her and lead her back to their seats.

The band started up by playing 'Angel Eyes'. Grissom took Sara's hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. As he pulled her into his arms, he watched the twinkle in her eyes. They held each other like they were the only ones in the room. When the song started to slow he kissed her softly. "Like the song says, Sara. I don't know how I won your love, but I'm glad I did. Today, you've made me extremely happy. I love you Mrs. Grissom."

It was cold out when they left the reception hall. Grissom gave Sara the jacket out of the back of the SUV before they went to go say goodbye to the others. They decided that they would drop by the lab once more before they left to begin the move to California. It was going to be hard to leave everything in Vegas, but he knew that it was for the best; and it was what she wanted.

When the baby is to be born, it will have a family. Mother, Father, Uncle, plus everyone back in Vegas. Grissom and Sara that they would fly out when the baby was to be born. Life was going to be different, yes, but he was willing to give it a try: for her. They got into the SUV and drove off, happier than either of them have ever been in their lifetime.

A/N: One chapter left!


	10. The Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Thanks Cybro for the great beta job.

Chapter Ten: The Baby

Grissom got the call in the middle of class. Kevin told him not to rush, but he could hear the fear that over took his voice. Sara was two weeks away from her due date. It wasn't the earliness of the possibility of a birth. They both knew that after thirty-seven weeks, the baby was full term. What was bothering him is she didn't call him. His mind went into hyper drive, as he climbed into his car. He could feel that there was something wrong, and all he wanted was to make it to her in time. He threw his car into drive and sped from the parking lot. He called the team as he drove to the hospital. They told him that they would be there as soon as possible and not to worry, she would be okay. Grissom hoped so.

When Grissom got to the hospital, Kevin was waiting in the lobby for him. He led Grissom up to where Sara's room was. When Grissom got near the door, he suddenly became afraid of opening it. What would he see? How should he react? Should he be scared for her? No, he didn't want to panic her in any way.

Grissom sucked it up and walked in. He saw Sara lying on the bed, looking so frail. He took a seat next to her and placed her hand in his. "Sara, honey I'm here."

"Hey, Gil." Sara opened her eyes.

Grissom placed his hand on Sara's bump. "How's my little one doing?"

"They're…they're going to take the baby." Sara was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Gil…I'm sick. If I don't…If I don't make it…."

"Hey, you'll make it, you're strong." Grissom watched as she nodded her head and feel asleep.

She had to make it! She had to... Grissom didn't think he could live his life without her. His Sara, his angel. He felt dizzy, so he and Kevin left back towards the lobby, where he called the team back in Vegas. Only when he got there, he remembered he had called them already.

Grissom and Kevin went to the waiting area outside the operating room. They nervously waited for news. They both knew they could lose Sara. The doctors had basically told them as much. Plus there was the fact, that they wouldn't let Grissom be in there. Neither man could see the other tearing up.

"Grissom, I know Sara will make it through this! She is tou-"

Grissom interrupted Kevin's attempts to calm him down. "You don't know that! You, like I, know good and well that the odds are stacked against Sara living. I mean--" Grissom started to cry, putting his head in his hands. To his surprise, Kevin gave his brother-in-law a friendly rub on the shoulder.

"I know how much Sara means to you, Grissom. And... and I am sorry that I didn't notice it before. Sara always thought that you were 'the one', but I never wanted to believe it because I didn't want to let her go. I don't know why I haven't told you this sooner... Maybe it was because I was still scared to let go." With that said, Kevin put his own head in his hands. Kevin thought back to a moment, when he knew he was the one that had to protect Sara from hurting.

_Kevin could hear his parents screaming at each other. Through the yelling he heard a soft tap on his door. He knew it was her, she often ran to his room on nights like this. She was seeking refuge from the war. The door slowly opened revealing the scared child. _

"_Vinny, you read me story?" The four year old Sara climbed her way up into the bed. She snuggled under the covers, as Kevin wrapped his arms around her. "Vinny…why mommy and daddy yell so much?" Tears streamed down the little girl's face as she searched her brother's face for answers._

_None greeted her. Kevin didn't want his baby sister to feel responsible for the fighting. He knew that if she knew exactly what they were fighting about, which was usually their children, Sara would feel guilty and would also feel the need to make it stop. Kevin didn't want Sara to get hurt._

_Kevin opened the book and began to read. He smiled to himself about her choice. Any other child her age would choose 'Snow White', but not Sara. Oh no, her book of choice tonight was, 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'. He had read that book to her more times than he could count. He would never admit it, but he loved her curled up to him as he read. He always smiled as her eyes started to feel heavy, allowing sleep to over take her. That night was like many before and many to follow. He protectively held her as he watched her sleep. That's how he always fell asleep, himself; holding on to a special part of his life, not wanting it to slip away._

Grissom had some memories of his own that he was reflecting upon: _He vividly remembered the first time that he had met Sara Sidle. She was swiftly walking down the hall, binder and papers in hand. He stopped everything that he was doing and turned towards her. She had been in his seminar listening to his lecture, often raising her hand to question or comment; the only one to do so. Grissom watched her as she bumped into another student and dropped all that she was holding. The jerk that bumped her took off without helping her. Grissom decided to walk over._

_He bent down and went to grab one of her books. Their hands touched for a brief moment, "Sorry." He moved his hand back and picked up a few other things. They both stood up at same time, smiling at each other. "Here you are." He smiled at her as she took the books. He could get lost in her eyes, and he did. "It…It's Miss Sidle isn't it?" He trembled over his words. _

_Sara blushed, surprised that he knew her name; well, he should. Sara only answered every question that was supposed to be rhetorical within the lecture. Wow, his eyes... they were so... Sara had to turn away from him in a hurry. Even with her head turned for those brief seconds, she could feel his gaze stinging the back of her head. Sara turned back towards him, face red._

"_Yes, but it's Sara, please." She smiled at Grissom, knowing there was something about him. She was looking in his eyes for so long that time seemed to pass. "I…I should get to the library." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Umm…but I would love to hear about your job at the crime lab some more. It sounds interesting." Sara balanced her books so she could get to a blank paper. She scribbled something down, and then handed it to him. "Call me sometime." Then with a wink she walked away, leaving him to watch her go._

_Grissom stood still for what had to have been ten minutes at the least. His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding unbelievably fast. Did she really do that? Wha--What happened? Grissom was shocked. He wanted to badly see her again and for the remainder of the day couldn't stop thinking about her. He especially thought about how he was going to approach her and ask her out. What would happen if he chickened out? What if he wouldn't be able to speak? What if he messed up and embarrassed her? Thoughts such as these ran through his head like bullets trying to find an escape._

Grissom looked at his watch, "Five minutes? Seems like five hours." He stood up and walked to the other side of the hall. He banged his head slightly on the wall on the other side of hall. He hid his face, and his flowing tears, from Kevin. There was no way he was going to let him see him cry. There was no way he could go on without Sara and their baby. He knew he needed them both. Not only needed, but he wanted them. It seemed so unfair; she was so close to having a family that she never had. How could fate be so cruel to her?

Catherine spotted Grissom first. He looked terrible: bags under his eyes, hair a mess, face red, and his hands were shaking pretty badly. She motioned to Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Brass and they walked over to him and Kevin. Grissom looked up just as they were about to call out for him, and he stood and greeted them. They hugged him and gave him silent comfort. Catherine sat next to him.

"How is she?" she asked Grissom.

"She is... breathing... for now." There was a squeak toward the end of the sentence. God, he was taking it so badly. This was a side to Grissom that Catherine hadn't seen before, and she knew him well. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, telling him that she was there for him if he needed her.

"So what's wrong with her?" Nick asked as he took a seat next to Kevin.

"Her blood pressure went up too high. They were able to bring it down for a few hours but, it sky rocketed. At that point they told me to call Gil…" Kevin was trying to explain, but was cut off by Grissom.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom stood up and looked down at Kevin. "How long was she here before you called me?" He was so angry. "Damn it Kevin, she is my wife and that is my child. I thought we were starting to at least respect each other and you pull this!" His voice crept a little louder than it should've been.

"Look, Gil, Sara told me not to call you!" was Kevin's response. Grissom's face turned red.

"And WHY would Sara tell you that!" Grissom's bellow echoed through the halls. He was angry with Kevin and thought he was lying. Why would his own wife not want him to be there for her?

"She didn't want you to worry about her! She said you would get all stressed out and then you would break down and--" Grissom cut Kevin's words off.

"And you _listened _to her!"

"Why wouldn't I? She is my sister."

"Kevin, you should have called me earlier! You should have known better than to leave me out of it!" Grissom sat back down, trying to calm himself. He was angry with Kevin, but knew that Kevin was just trying to respect his sister's wishes.

Before either man could say another word, the doors heading to the operating room opened. The man stepped up to Grissom. "Mister Grissom." His face was completely unreadable. He looked from person to person as they all stood up, in what seemed like slow motion. The hall was ghostly quiet. He could see that all the people that stood in front of him were deeply concerned to the women and baby. He didn't know who they wanted to hear about first. His breathe was deep in shallow. He knew he had to say something now, because he feared if he didn't, they all would go into a panic.

"Congratulations, you have a new beautiful baby girl. She is being checked out." He was thin man with glasses and he spoke in a deep tone of authority. "The baby will be released soon; we just need to examine her because of all of Sara's complications. The doctor will be down soon to take you up to see her." The man turned and turned to walk back into the room in which he came.

"Wait!" Grissom stopped him. The man turned back around, "How is Sara?"

"Mister Grissom, you wife…" He paused looking at the others. "You must understand her blood pressure was high, dangerously high." The doctor stepped closer to him. "Mister Grissom, your wife…Sara she's…"

**THE END…**

**Yes the end!**

This story was brought to you in part by ButterflyofDarkness and UnspokenLoves.


End file.
